universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lawl Liquid Crystal
Inspiration from Chincherrinas's canon Lawl series, as well as a series of other inspirations, Super Smash Brothers Lawl: Liquid Crystal (or "大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズLawl液晶" as it's called in Japan) is a Super Smash Bros Lawl spin off by Jurgurging/Mister Productions. Main Theme Roster (So far) 87/87 Victim Marionette Weegee MS Paint Guy Best SpongeBob Best Pinkie Pie Obsidian "Minkie" Pie Flowey the Flower Golden Freddy Undyne ZALGO John Madden Board James Xander Mobus/The Announcer Bootleg Pikachu Headdy Toon Q*Bert Reintanna Seishin W.D Gaster Richard Watterson Slapstick Bitch Pudding Terezi Mira (Toilet in Wonderland) 80's Nickelodeon Pinball Guest Past Characters Princess Daisy Uncle Grandpa Murdershy CDi Bowser Stages Liquid Crystal Staduim Liquid Crystal Battlefield Liquid Crystal Final Destination FNAF Bedroom FNAF World Tour FNAF Kitchen Your Best Nightmare Waterfall Best Conch Drive Cookie Swirl C Review Set The Basement Melee Cafe/Caffe Verona Microsoft Paint Pelican Land Desert Bus Snowdin Forest Vault 107/Wasteland Weegeeverse Toon Twister 3D QBert's House Blob Village Crossfire Reitanna's Room Land of Thought and Flow The World Between Worlds ZALGO's Room Toilet Wonderland Texaco North Town Best Airlines/S.S Best Neptune's Castle Bootlegged Pikachu Stage (NOT CONFIRMED WHAT STAGE WILL BE) John Madden Stage (NOT CONFIRMED WHAT STAGE WILL BE) Board James Stage (NOT CONFIRMED WHAT STAGE WILL BE) Gaster Stage (NOT CONFIRMED WHAT STAGE WILL BE) TAWOG Stage (NOT CONFIRMED WHAT STAGE WILL BE) Uncle Grandpa Stage (NOT CONFIRMED WHAT STAGE WILL BE) Super Mario Land Stage (NOT CONFIRMED WHAT STAGE WILL BE) Assist Trophy Characters MS Paint Girl Malleo Best Patrick Best Rainbow Dash Paddy the Pelican SpringTrap Coily Possessed Disney Stitch Teddy Annoying Toon Announcers Pat Cashman (Super Smash Bros Brawl) Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Cristina Valenzuela (SkullGirls) Talking Angela (Talking Tom and Friends) Best Celestia (Cookie Swirl C) Stuart K Riley (YouTube Poop News) Papyrus (UNDERTALE) Freddy Fuckboy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) Announcer Lose Quotes Plankton: "Remember kid, being a maniacal genius is easy. Lawling is hard." Cristina: "Try again kid, you got A LOT to learn." Talking Angela: "Was that your "Fall off a ledge" joke?" Best Celestia: TBA Stuart K Riley: "Not. Even. Trying! Goddamn!" Papyrus: " YOU CAN DO IT, I BELEIVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER, EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN!" Freddy: "what a fucking joke" Items Balloon Frisk Worst Pokeball Shoop-Da-Whoop Cannon Samsung Galaxy s7 Nuka Cola Weegee Stickie Purple Bot Freddy Head Sea Tea Lawl Food Fazbear Pizza (Slice) Fazbear Pizza (Whole) Eggy Patty Soy Sauce Packet Monster Candy Crab Apple Mike's Soda MS Paint PB&J Shopkin Cookies Princess Toadstool's "Rabbit Food" Sans's Fried Snow Q*Shake Your Fellow Man's Flesh Peanut Butter Donut Joyful Burger Frybits Chicken Wings Green Tea Kit-Kats Game Modes Single Player & Multi Player * 4 Player Smash * 8 Player Smash * Tag Team Battle * Team Battle * Classic Mode * Story Mode: Take the Good With the Bad Music Main Menu *Menu 1 - Super Smash Bros Brawl *Menu - Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS *Title Theme - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom *Skillet - Hero (Flex Remix) *Skillet - Hero (Lame O Dubstep Remix) *TBA Results Screen *Mario Kart Wii - Losing Results(No Contest Theme) *Hamtaro Ham Ham Games - Event Prep/Results Screen(Normal Results Music) Story Mode: Take the Good with the Bad *Classic: Map - Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS (Location Selection Screen) *TBA Downloadable Content DLC Roster Cartoon Yoshi Pennywise the Clown Gwonam Toon Bowser Jr. (A Day with Bowser Jr.) Toon Snake Blythe Baxter (Non-Joke version) Goomba Basculin (Pokémon) Mr. Krabs Barry Benson DLC Stages Krusty Krab Kootie Pie's Ice Palace 8-Bit Bowser's Castle Airship Trivia *LLC DLC characters are NOT apart of the official LLC roster. *Despite Sans being deconfirmed in LLC, his stage, Snowdin Forest, will still appear as a canon stage. **Aside from that, he will appear in the story mode, Take the Good with the Bad. *The item "Balloon Frisk" does not have a specific source. The idea for the item came from a dream Jurgurging had. *Lawl Liquid Crystal's entire existence is thanks to Jurgurging himself, who loves Smash Brothers and always dreamed of contributing to the community by making his own version of Smash. Thanks to Lawl, that dream has now come true. Gallery Crabapple by meltmyart-d9i1wez.png|Crab Apple's appearance in LLC Fazbear Pizza (Slice).jpg|Fazbear Pizza Slice Fazbear Pizza (Whole).png|Whole Fazbear Pizza Mike Schmidt's Soda.png|Mike Schmidt's Soda MS Paint PB and J.png|MS Paint PB&J Rabbit Food.jpg|Rabbit Food in LLC Super Smash Bros Lawl Liquid Crystal Title Screen.png|Lawl Liquid Crystal Title Screen Eggy Patty.PNG|Eggy Patty ShoopDaWhoopCannon.jpeg|Shoop-Da-Whoop Cannon's appearance in LLC You_Doodle_2016-10-30T22_18_42Z.png|Balloon Frisk's appearance in LLC Liquid Crystal Smash Ball.png|The Smash Ball, as seen in LLC Weegee Stickie Bomb.png|Weegee Sticky Bomb as seen in LLC hhsh.png|Sea Tea's appearence in LLC Freddy Head.png|Freddy Head as seen in LLC LLC Official Character Select Screen.PNG|Lawl Liquid Crystal Character Select Screen (12/23/2016) You_Doodle_2016-12-23T22_30_05Z.png|Your Fellow Man's Flesh in LLC IMG_5145.PNG|Q*Shake in LLC Roster New.PNG|Lawl Liquid Crystal Character Select Screen (6/1/2017) Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Of relating to crystal material Category:Games